Sonny With A Chance Of Love
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When an old flame of Sonny's comes to Hollywood to join the cast, he hopes to rekindle his relationship with Sonny. But outside forces conspire to keep them apart.
1. Prologue

**AN: My first Sonny with A Chance story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**The black explorer calmly pulled into the studio's parking lot. The older man with a bushy beard calmly looked at his much younger passenger. He calmly smiled before he spoke.**

"**Well, we are here." He said calmly. "Christian, we are here."**

**Christian Harris looked up, and saw that they have arrived at the studio.** **He took a good look around, and turned back to his Uncle Jeff.**

"**This is the place?" He asked.**

"**Yeah." Jeff said, smiling. "You excited?"**

"**If you mean by me seeing Sonny again, yeah." Christian said, "And nervous."**

"**The way you are blushing, I believe that you might have a crush on her." Jeff said teasingly. Christian looked away, blushing really badly. Jeff just let small chuckle escape him as an answer. **

"**Well, we better get a look at your dressing room." Jeff said walking up to Christian and shaking him out of his daydream. His uncle was already down the hallway, waving for Christian to follow him. Christian grabbed his shoulder bag, and followed him. Christian walked by a group photo of the cast of **_**So Random! **_**Christian was only able to concentrate on Sonny image.**

"**She is still beautiful." Christian said to himself. Christian smiled, and continued to his dressing room.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Here we are!" A stage assistant said, opening the door to his room. Jeff and Christian looked in, and smiled.**

"**Thanks." Jeff said to the assistant, who nodded in return, and left.**

"**I'll go talk to the crew, get everything settled. I'll be right back." Christian nodded, and his uncle left. Christian took a seat, and let the fact that he was here wash over him. He was about to star in a skit show with the girl he had a crush on since he was** **six years old. He knew he still had some feelings for Sonny, but the question is, did she?**

"**Christian, the crew wants to meet you." Jeff said, jerking him from his thoughts. Christian took a deep breath, rising from his seat. **

"**The time is now, Christian said, walking out of the room.**

**AN: How was it? Next time Christian Meets the crew. Enjoy! **


	2. Drama

**AN: Wow! Less than twelve hours on the website, and this story already has more than for reviews! Thanks! Now, see how Christian reacts with Nico and Grady.**

**Chapter Two: Drama**

**Jeff calmly walked with Christian in toe to the **_**So Random! **_**film set. Sonny wasn't there because she was filming a scene, but two of the show's cast members were there, Nico and Grady.**

"**Well, ready to meet your other cast members?" Jeff asked. Christian slowly nodded. **

"**Let's get this over with." Christian said, calmly. Jeff nodded, and opened the door to the break room. Jeff and Christian walked in. Nico and Grady saw him and stood to greet him.**

"**Hey, man, welcome to the show!" Nico said, smiling. "I'm Nico, and this is my best pal, Grady."**

"**Hey welcome to the show." Grady said. "Sorry Sonny isn't here. She is filming a skit."**

"**Yeah, I know." Christian said. "So, when am I going to get on screen?"**

"**First, they are going to see how you match p with the rest of the cast, then they are going to see what your strengths and weaknesses are." Grady said.**

"**I was wondering something." Nico said, grinning. "When Sonny found out that you were joining the cast, at the moment when your name was mentioned, she began to blush and giggle."**

"**Yeah, she seems to us that she might have a little crush on you." Grady said, chuckling. Christian's face went deep red, and he began his frantic explanation.**

"**Look, we were just old friends, that's all. Honest!" Christian said. He looked around the room, and saw that they weren't buying his explanation. Christian just looked at the three of them, looking stupidly. This went on until Jeff spoke up.**

"**Is there something that you want to tell us?" Jeff asked. Christian felt the unwanted glares coming from his co-stars, and his uncle being too much for him to handle. So he calmly left the room, and began walking back to his dressing room. He took a quick look back, and ran into someone. That someone being Chad, of course.**

"**Hey, watch where you are going!" Chad said, brushing himself off.**

"**Sorry. I was just trying to get to my room." Christian said.**

"**Hey, I know you." Chad said. "You are that guy that Sonny can't shut up about. Looking at you now, I can't see what the big deal is about." Chad said in a snobby way. Christian, being a little of an hothead, decided to take the bull by the horns.**

"**You are a second pick." Christian said.**

"**Excuse me?" Chad said, getting into Christian's face. **

"**The only thing more I am going to say is that you weren't the first choice for **_**McKenzie Falls**_**, I was." Christian said. "The reason why I turned down the role so that I can work with Sonny."**

"**I Don't know what you are talking about, but she is mine." Chad said. "Besides, why would she want a reject from Wisconsin like you?"**

**Christian smiled before calmly saying, "Reject, that's original. Let me respond in the following way." Christian got into Chad's face, smiled, and then slapped him really hard. While Chad was on the ground, grabbing his cheek in pain. Christian stood over him, and smiled.**

"**Next time, think about what yo are going to say before yo say it." Christian said walking away. Chad sat up, staring daggers at him. Christian was a problem, and he knew just the way to solve it.**

**AN: Read for more! R&R!**


	3. Revived

**AN: Christian and Chad are at it again. This time, Sonny gets involved.**

**Chapter Three: Revived**

**Christian was inside of his dressing room, going over his lines for his later scenes when he premieres on the show later on. He was nervous about being on tv, and being on tv with Sonny. He knew that he still had some feelings for her, and he knew that she felt the same way about him, hopefully. Christian was about to go to dose off, but he heard someone arguing outside of his room. Christian slightly opened his door, and saw exactly who it was. **

**Sonny and Chad.**

**Christian listen carefully to what they were arguing about. It soon became all too clear.**

"**Look Sonny, I just don't see what that reject has that I don't." Chad said in a cocky tone.**

"**Well, for one, he isn't a snobby jerk like you are," Sonny said, "and second, he is a close friend of mine. He is nicer and sweeter than you will ever be."**

"**Now, is that anyway to treat the star of **_**McKenzie Falls**_**?" Chad said, stepping towards her, grabbing her arm.**

"**Ahem."**

**Chad and Sonny looked up, and saw Christian standing there. Sonny had a look of relief while Chad had a look of disgust.**

"**Hello Sonny, hello Chad." Christian said, strolling up to the bickering pair. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."**

"**No, you aren't." Sonny said, stepping close to him. Chad tried to move on Sonny, but Christian intervened. **

"**Get lost, Chad." Christian said in a very low tone. Chad glared at him for a few seconds before he stalked off.**

"**Thanks." Sonny said, relieved.**

"**I already met Chad, he seems nice, if you like a pompous ass." Christian said. Sonny let out a small chuckle. **

"**So, how is the rest of the cast treating you?" Sonny asked.**

"**Let me say this, they are unique." Christian said. "I am just glad to see you again."**

"**Same here." Sonny said, "Well, I got to go. I'll see you again. Welcome to the show, by the way."**

"**Yeah, and thanks." Christian smiled as she walked out of view. Christian smiled as he walked back into his dressing room. He took a seat as he remembered a fun time he had with Sonny a few years earlier...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Sonny was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine when she heard a tap against her window. She calmly walked up to it, and saw that Christian was standing there, well, standing with the help of a ladder.**_

"_**Christian!" Sonny said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Christian climbed into the window, and when their eyes met, Sonny knew that something was really bothering him.**_

"_**They are fighting again." Christian said. "My parents are really going at it. They are screaming and throwing trash around and everything. I jst had to get out, go somewhere peaceful."**_

"_**So you came here." Sonny said. "Why are your parents doing this to each other?"**_

"_**I don't know." Christian said, sitting on her bed, burying his face in his hands. "They don't even know that I am gone. I just want to stay here for a few minutes until I head up to my uncle's house."**_

"_**Christian, I am sorry that you are hurting right know. I don't know if this will make you feel better, but here it is." Sonny said.**_

_**Christian looked up, and before he could blink, Sonny pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him.**_

"_**Promise we will be together forever." Christian said, as tears began falling.**_

"_**We will." Sonny said softly. "We will."**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Christian felt a small tear fall from his eye. Out of everybody here, Sonny was the only one that really understood him and knew what he was going through. He knew one thing, and one thing for sure.**

**He absolutely loved her.**

**AN: That was just a little about Christian's past. Next time, Chad reveals a secret about Christian's past to the whole crew of **_**So Random!**_** R&R faithful readers!**__


	4. Secrets

**AN: Chad reveals a dark secret about Christian to the cast of **_**So Random! **_**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four: Secrets**

**Chad sat at his computer, looking up anything he cold about Christian Harris. Chad knew that a guy like him has to have something dark in his past that he doesn't want brought to light, and he knows he has to find it. And he just did, perhaps. Out of nowhere, he sees an old newspaper article from Wisconsin with Christian's picture on it. Out of curiosity, he clicked on it. What he read was perfect enough for Chad to get his revenge on Christian. He printed the article, and held it in his had, smiling sinisterly. **

"**This is perfect. This will teach Christian to take Sonny away from me." Chad laughed as he went to confront Christian. He knew that Christian was in the break room with the rest of his cast, so he knew that it would be the best time to nail him there. Boy, was the crew in for a surprise...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Christian was sitting by Sonny, watching the current skit that Chad and Nico was performing. Christian never really got the idea of 'Dolphin Boy', but he had to admit, it was really fun to watch. They were so caught up in watching the skit, they didn't even notice Chad entering the room with a sinister smile on his face. Christian noticed him first, and went up to confront him.**

"**What do you want now?" Christian said, eyeing him down. Within an instant, Sonny was at Christian side.**

"**Oh nothing really." Christian said. "I just wanted to say that someone has been a really bad boy."**

"**What are yo talking about?" Christian asked him. He then noticed a piece of paper that he was holding, and when Christian tried to grab it. He snatched it away.**

"**Sonny, you might want to read this." Chad said, handing the piece of paper to her. Sonny took it, and began to read it. She took a step away from Christian, and her eyes began to travel frantically between the news article, and Christian's eyes.**

"**It says here that you shot someone," Sonny said calmly, "and that someone is your own father?"**

**Chad stood there smiling. "That's right, he's a killer."**

**Sonny looked directly into Christian's eyes. "That's not true, is it?"**

**Christian turned away from her, and began to walk towards the door, before he left, he turned back, and said, "It is."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Christian sat on his bed in his uncle house, thinking about what had transpired just a few hours before. His secret was out, the real major reason that he was here in Hollywood was not just to be on a sketch comedy show, but to escape his tragic past. He was also worried that Sonny would think less of him.**

"**Christian?" A voice called from the other side of his door. Christian sat up, as he heard his uncle Jeff from the other side of the door.**

"**Yeah?" Christian called, sitting up.**

"**You have a visitor." Jeff said.**

"**Send them in." Christian said. He looked up, and saw Sonny walking through the door. Sonny let out a small smile before closing the door behind her.**

"**Look, I am so sorry for not being straight with you." Christian said. Before he cold speak another word, Sonny put up her hand.**

"**Please be straight with me, and just tell me what happened." Sonny said. "I just want the truth." Sonny took a seat right next to him on his bed. Christian took a deep breath right before he began to speak.**

"**It was a month after yo left for Hollywood." Christian began. "My mom and dad were really going at it. I left for a little while, and I came back into the house. Then I heard some arguing from the kitchen. I went into the kitchen and I seen my dad stab my mom with a butcher knife right into her chest. He looked up and saw me standing there. I was in total shock. Then he tried to attack me with the knife that he used to kill mom with. We began to struggle with the knife and before I knew it, I stabbed him. I did I in self defense, but the fact still is, I killed my own father after he killed my mom." **

**Christian was in tears by now, and all Sonny could do, was sit there, and hold him close to her. She knows that is all she cold do for him right know.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeff peaked into Christian's room. It was a long time since Sonny had entered it. When he looked inside, he saw them sleeping on his bed, in each other's arms. Jeff smiled, and closed the door softly, deciding to let them sleep. **

**AN: Awww. Next time, the story takes a turn, and not for the better either. R&R! **


	5. Disaster

**AN: Christian revealed his past to Sonny. How will things pick up? Also things will take a turn for the worse. R&R.**

**Chapter Five: Disaster**

**When Christian woke up, he felt something warm against him. He looked, and saw that Sonny was sleeping right next to him. He let out a small smile and he gave her a quick peck on the forehead. When he kissed her forehead, she started to wake up. **

"**Hey." She said sleepily. "Are you feeling better?"**

"**Yeah, thanks to you." Christian said. "Sonny, why is Chad trying to get me out of the picture? I never did anything to him, and he wants me to be gone because he hates me. Why is that?"**

"**I dated Chad once before, and I never went out with him again." Sonny said. "Then when I heard about you joining the show, I was going on and on about how cute and handsome you were..." Sonny stopped talking and turned away once she realized what she had said.** **Christian knew that he had strong feelings for his friend, but he didn't know if she felt the same, and know he knew for sure.**

"**Sonny did you mean that?" Christian asked, making sure. **

**Sonny looked into his eyes, and Christian looked into hers. Christian couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He started to slowly move his face closer to hers. Before they knew it, they were kissing. Christian broke the kiss, looking at her, Sonny opened her eyes, and looked directly into Christian's eyes.**

"**I have to go." Sonny said moving towards the door. Christian got up with her.**

"**I'll walk yo home." Christian said. Sonny smiled as they walked out of his house together.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sonny and Christian were walking up the street, stealing looks at each other and blushing the entire way there. Christian looked back and saw a black van following them the entire way.**

"**Someone is following us." Christian said in a hushed and worried tone.**

"**That is probably just some paparazzi. Just ignore them." Sonny said. Christian and Sonny continued walking, then out of nowhere, a masked man jumped out and grabbed Sonny. Sonny began screaming and thrashing, trying to get away from this man, whoever he was. Christian tried to help her escape, but he was hit from behind by something hard and made of metal. Falling to the ground, Christian began to lose consciousness. The last image he saw was Sonny being dragged, kicking and screaming into the black van that was following them earlier. **

"**Sonny, don't leave me again..."**

**AN: Next time, things get a lot worse...**


	6. Uneasy Alliances

**AN: Now we see where Sonny and Christian ended up after being jumped, along with a very familiar face. R & R!**

**Chapter Six: Uneasy Alliances**

**Christian awoke in a very dark place with a splitting headache, as he tried to stand up, he found himself crashing back to the floor, partially because of his brain beating against his skull. He concern now was for Sonny, and all he cold remember was that sight of her kicking and screaming as she was being put into the back of a van before blacking out. He had to get out of here, wherever 'here' was. As he stood up, however, a familiar voice called out to him.**

"**About time you woke up." The voice called from the darkness. Christian recognized the voice as being Chad's. Christian walked over to the voice and began getting very verbal.**

"**What have you done with Sonny, you son of a bitch?" Christian all but screamed.**

"**Whoa, chill out." Chad said calmly. "I don't like you, I'll admit it, but I would not go that far to take you out of the picture. I want Sonny as well, but why would I kidnap her as well?"**

"**You expose that I killed my father to her, why should I believe that you are clean in this?" Christian spat at him. Chad fell silent for a minute, and then he spoke.**

"**Look, before you arrived, me and Sonny were dating, but when she heard that you were joining the cast of her show, she had gotten a glow that I can't describe." Chad said. "I knew that she still held a candle for you."**

"**We never were boyfriend and girlfriend, just really close friends." Christian said, somehow finding himself sitting next to Chad. "I never knew how I really felt about her until I came out here. Then I realized that I loved her."**

"**So what are we going to do?" Chad asked.**

"**We are getting out of here." Christian said boldly. **

"**Wait, you are helping me?" Chad said surprised. "Why would you do that after all the mess I put you through?"**

"**Because I know you now has Sonny, and I am going to need some help getting to her." Christian said.**

"**Who has her?" Chad asked, very curious to see what Christian knew about this whole situation.**

"**My aunt." Christian said fearfully. He knew that she would do anything to get back at him, and that meant that she was going to take it out on Sonny. If his aunt had her way, Sonny won't survive...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sonny sat tied to a chair in a dark, dank, closet in a small house. She looked around for any sign of where she might be, or what had happened to Christian. She had no idea what was going on, or who was behind this whole thing. Her head was aching from constant crying and being smacked around. When the closet door opened, a tall slender female stood there, eying her with sudden distaste. **

"**Well, well." She said standing over her. "The great Sonny Munroe finally wakes up. Like your accommodations?"**

"**Where am I?" Sonny asked in a worried and frightened tone.**

"**You are where you should be." The woman said. "You can call me Carla, Sonny. See, I want to get back at my murderous nephew in the best way possible. Then I thought of something. An eye for an eye. He killed someone I loved, so why not do the same thing, huh?"**

"**Why me? Why are you doing this to me?" Sonny asked.**

"**Because my dear, Christian loves you." Carla said. "I know that he is coming for you, and I will be ready for him, but as for us, let's have a little fun, shall we?" Carla's smile grew into a sinister one. Sonny's eye's widened as she saw Carla pull out a switchblade, and opened it, revealing the blade. Sonny let out a small scream as Carla advanced on her with the small blade.**

**AN: R&R for more! **


	7. Sacrifice

**AN: Nothing to say, just read and enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven: Sacrifice**

**Christian sat in the dark room that he forcibly shared with Chad. All in all, despite that sometimes Chad could be a real piece of work, when it really came down to it, he wasn't a really bad guy. Christian had no choice but to listen to the millions, and the millions (so Chad says) of women who threw themselves at him. Listening to Chad brag made Christian's head hurt again.**

"**Shhh!" Christian hissed. "Someone is coming!"**

"**Who?" Chad said anxiously. **

"**I don't know." Christian said, he reached around and found a handle on something. Christian hid in the darkness as the light from the door opened. A tall man stood in the light from the door. As soon as he stepped into the room, Christian swung the blunt object that he found, connecting with the man, knocking him out. Upon further inspection, Christian knew who it was.**

"**I know this guy." Christian said. Chad came to the unconscious man as well.**

"**Who is this man?" Chad asked.**

"**Harry Callahan, my aunt's boyfriend." Christian said. "This is one of the guys that grabbed us." Christian went through his pockets, and found the guy's wallet that confirmed his suspicions.**

"**Come on, we have to find Sonny." Christian said, walking out of the dark room. Both of them had only Sonny's safety on their mind, and that is all that matters right now.**

**

* * *

**

**Chad and Christian walked silently through the house, looking for Sonny. As they reached the area near the front door, they heard a ruffle from one of the closets. Upon opening it, they discovered Sonny. She was alive, but it looked as though she was tortured. Christian cut her loose, and she fell into his arms.**

"**Is she all right?" Chad asked. Christian brushed some of her fallen hair out of her face, and saw that she was still breathing.**

"**Sonny, it's alright, we got you." Christian said. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright."**

"**Let's get out of here." Chad said. Christian nodded in agreement, and he slung one of Sonny's arms over his shoulder, and began to walk out towards the front door. They were almost home free, but a voice behind them forced them to stop dead in their tracks.**

"**Going some where?" All three turned around, and saw Carla standing there, this time brandishing a pistol. "I have done all of this, and I will not be denied my revenge."**

"**Look, it's over, and the cops are on their way, so why not let us go?" Christian said. Carla's face grew even more angry as she began to move towards them. Christian then knew what he had to do to save them both.**

"**Look, you are a type of person that likes to deal, so I have one for you." Christian began. "You let Sonny and Chad go, I will stay."**

"**What!?" Chad hissed. "Are you crazy? She's gonna kill you!"**

"**Probably. But if something happens to you or Sonny, I won't be able to live with myself." Christian said. Carla was thinking about this deal, then she smiled sinisterly. **

"**Okay. Deal." Carla said, turning to Chad and Sonny. "You two, out."**

**Chad and Sonny were practically thrown out the front door, into a unfamiliar area, that's when Sonny came two.**

"**What's going on?" Sonny said weakly. "Where's Christian?" Before Sonny could get an answer, a gunshot rang out in the empty street. That was the most ominous sound ever.**

"**Christian." Chad said silently. "She killed him..." Sonny stared at Chad with tears in her eyes. Christian was gone from her life again, and this time, it was for good.**

**Or was he?**

**AN: What happened? Read the next and final Chapter to find out! Read and find out!**


	8. At Last

**AN: This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: At Last**

**Sonny laid in her hospital bed as her mother sat by her side. She knew that Christian's own aunt killed him, and she had felt as though it was all her fault that he was dead, and she nevr got the chance to tell him how she really felt about him. **

"**Feeling better?" Her mother asked her.**

"**A little bit." Sonny replied looking out of the window.**

"**Alright, I'll be right back." She said, calmly walking out of the room. Sonny turned to the door, and watched her mother leave. She sat up in her bed, and looked around. Although the hospital was safe and clean, she had to take in that if it wasn't for Christian's sacrifice, she might be dead by now. Tears started to roll down her face as her head hit the pillow, then a familiar voice echoed through the room.**

"**Hey." The voice called. Sonny sat up, and to her joy, Christian was standing there, on some crutches. Sonny bolted up and looked at him in amazement.**

"**I thought you were dead." Sonny said quietly. Christian limped over to her, and leaned against her bed.**

"**How are you feeling?" Christian asked. **

"**Better, now that you are here." Sonny said quietly. "What happened?"**

**Christian slowly, but for some reason painfully, took a seat next to her, and explained what had happened once she and Chad left the home.**

"**Carla wanted me dead because I killed my dad in self defense. Anyway, once you and Chad were gone, I was left to try and find a way out of the house. Once Carla raised the gun to shoot me, I dove out of the way, not fast enough of course. The bullet went through my leg, and it hurts like hell. Soon after, the cops bust down the door, and took Carla into custody, and I am brought here."**

"**Are you okay?" Sonny asked.**

"**I am just glad that Chad and you are alright." Christian said. After a moment of silence, Christian's uncle Jeff walked into the room, and he had a donut in his hand.**

"**There you are." Jeff said. "You left this in your room."**

"**Wait, if you were shot in the leg, why would you need that?" Sonny asked out of curiosity. Christian shot his uncle aa dirty look as Jeff told what really happened.**

"**Shot in the leg? Christian was shot in the ass." Jeff said chuckling. Jeff looked at Christian, and then at Sonny.**

"**You didn't know that, did you?" Jeff said.**

"**Now she does." Christian said, really embarrassed. **

**Sonny just let out a laugh, and smiled.**

**

* * *

**

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

**Christian was sitting outside his uncle's house, calmly watching the sunset on the cool evening. Watching the scene before him reminded him of Sonny. He had feelings for her that expanded beyond friendship, but he knew that if he said something, it might end very badly. Contemplating on what to do, he leaned backwards, letting his thoughts take over. Until he heard a very familiar voice.**

"**Hey Christian." Sonny said, causing him to sit up on the porch. Sonny smiled, and sat next to him. **

"**Christian, where do we stand with each other?" Sonny asked. "Are we friends, or are we something more?"**

"**I want us to be friends, but if it evolves into something more, so be it." Christian said. "Do you want to be friends?"**

"**Friends won't work for me." Sonny said. Christian looked at her with surprise in his eyes.**

"**Why is that?" Christian asked.**

"**This." Sonny said. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Christian looked at her as soon as she broke the kiss.**

"**Sonny, does this mean..."**

"**Yes, I want to be your girlfriend." Sonny said. Christian smiled and she kissed him again, until...**

"**Awwww!" Sonny and Christian jumped apart, and saw Jeff sitting inn the window, grinning like a hyena.**

"**It's about time you two got together." Jeff said, grinning still. Christian and Sonny smiled, and kissed each other again. Sonny took a chance at love and in the end, it payed off.**

**THE END**


End file.
